Bitter-Sweet Revenge
by Jell-OOO
Summary: She couldn't forget the scars he had given her 4 years ago. And now that her wounds and sufferings has finally ended, she decided that it was now his turn to taste the pain he had given her.


_**Bitter-Sweet Revenge**_

_A/N. ohmy! i can't believe that the very first story i have written here in Daa!Daa!Daa! is back. hahahaha! as I've promised, I've revised it already. Soooo, hope you like this and review :) _

**Chapter 1**

"Hey."

Miyu didn't bother to look at the man who suddenly appeared at her front door. Even so, she knew who that man was like the back of her hand.

"Hey yourself, you moron. What are you doing here.. _again?_" she still didn't look at him and just continue to pack her things.

She's leaving for Japan two days from now and her oh-so-beloved best friend; Mizuki Yamamura wouldn't leave her alone. He was just in her condo an hour ago and now, he's back again. To, of course, convince her not to leave.

She saw in the corner of her eyes that he was holding a paper bag on his right hand, she absolutely know what is inside that thing. And she tried to hide her smile when he sat beside her, putting his free hand to get some French fries on the paper bag and noisily chew it.

French fries were actually their most favorite food in the world.

"Oh, I thank you for your hospitality Kozouki Miyu-sama." He said in a sarcastic voice while still eating.

She didn't answer. She was ignoring him for a reason.

She put her favorite red stilettos in her travelling bag. It was her favorite because it was the first gift Mizuki had given her.

"I bet that you can't just leave Lou alone." Obviously, he was talking about the stilettos.

Yes. Her shoes got a name. Her best friend is just so freaking childish that he gave it a name. Oh well, she bet that she's childish too for liking the name he gave to it. And, of course, when Miyu gave him a pair of dunk shoes he gave it a freaking name too, which is she highly disagree because of the weirdness of its name.

Eul.

At first, she was so confused why he ever named it that. They actually argued about it for an hour saying that name was kind of weird and retarded. But, because the guy was so stubborn she just leave it him at that. Knowing Mizuki, he wouldn't let her win over those kinds of things.

She expertly ignored him again and continued to what she was doing. Gosh! She still have a lot of things to pack but he just wouldn't leave her do the things she needed to do!

Mizuki pouted when she didn't answer again. On the spur of the moment, he hugged her waist and leaned his head on her back, which made her stop to what she is doing.

"You're leaving me and yet you are so cold at me. Why are you doing this to me Miyu-oneechan?" his childish voice made Miyu giggled in response. It was actually one of his traits that made her like him so much.

No, no. she likes him, yes, but not in the lovey-dovey way. She likes him just like a girl best friend is supposed to like her boy best friend. Just that. No more, no less.

"It's because you're being an ass again, Yamamura-kun." She said facing him.

He let her go. "What? Do my face look like an ass to you?" she almost choked up on his joke. Regardless, that his expression was dead serious. She really wanted to laugh but she chose to stop herself. Instead, she pinched his perfect nose.

"You, young man, should stop making a serious face while joking. It's bad for you, just so you know." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, totally forgetting about packing her things.

"Why for me?"

"Well, you know how I hate laughing too loud."

"Yeah. So?"

She giggled again. She knew that he knew what exactly she was talking about. "Playing innocent here, are we? Okay, just for your information Mizuki, I might punch you nice in that face of yours instead of laughing. That's why I'm telling you to stop doing that."

Now, it's his time to chuckle. "Well, may I just ask how the hell could you punch me nice in the face if you were leaving me here in New York all alone?" he said, slightly pouting.

She smiled and ruffled his hair, like she was always doing. Man, she's really going to miss him so much if she leave. She actually didn't want to leave but.. She needed to. She must do the _thing_ she longed for to accomplish.

"You know perfectly my reason why I am leaving, Mizuki." Her voice was soft.

"I know." he smiled back at her before the expression on his handsome façade become serious. "But Miyu, what good you will get if you were to do your revenge? Would that make your scars fade?"

Her jaw tightened up. Her scars will surely stay on her heart forever. She can never, ever forget the scars that dig a deep place on her heart. And, no way in hell that she is going to forgive the person who made those scars and broke her fragile, flimsy, innocent heart into a million pieces. She was so determined to make that person pay dearly and make him feel twice the pain she had suffered for almost 4 years.

"No." she answered him. Her voice was deep in emotions. Just by looking at her, Mizuki knew that she was mad.

"Then—"

"But it would make us equal. And it would give my heart a piece of mind if I hurt him too."

"What if, you're the one who was bound to suffer.. again?" He touched her bangs and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Miyu didn't react on his action, she was used to it.

"It's not going to happen, Mizuki. And.." she bit her lip, the locution on her face shows determination. "I won't back out if ever that will happen.. I mean, I want him to suffer! I hate him so much! I want him to know the pain he had left in me.." she pointed her heart. "I'll take my revenge, even if it means I have to suffer again. Why won't you understand that? You, of all person, knew what I had been through, right?" if it not her vow not to cry again, Mizuki knew that Miyu was just refraining herself not to cry.

He sighed and put his long, delicate hands on her head and pulled her close to his shoulder. "I know.. I know it Miyu.. the pain you had been through.. I perfectly know it all.." he said softly, planting a kiss on her long, blonde hair. Miyu was so important to him. He actually treated her more than friends. He loved her since he first laid his eyes on her crying, broken, fragile figure. That was actually the reason why he was convincing her not to leave. He didn't want her to get hurt and see her crying and twisting in pain again. And that's why he vowed to himself that he's not going to allow anyone to hurt her again. He's going to protect her and give her the happiness that she truly deserved. If not for her revenge thing, he would tell her straight to her face that he loved her with all her heart. But he knew too, that if he do that she might distance herself from him and avoid him. That thought was enough for him to back off. He didn't want that to happen that's why he's content of being her best friend right now. "But.. if that guy had the nerve to hurt you again, I promised Miyu, I'll be the one who will kick the shit out of him. I'll beat him up until he can't stand up anymore."

Miyu's angered expression change into a laughter. Her best friend really knew how to make her at ease. "Well, I guess you can do that. But, as long as I want to see you beating him up, I'd rather beat him up myself."

He let out a soft chuckle and slowly let her go. "Yeah, I know that. How about we take care of him together? What do you say?"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "How about I beat you up first?"

Mizuki left out a loud laugh. "You would beat me even though I always brought you your favorite fries? Even though I was always picking you up at your work, feed you breakfast, snack, lunch, snack, dinner and midnight snack? Buy you your favorite mangas and animes? Lend you my boxers if you don't have—"

"Hey! I'm not even touching your boxers you pervert! And I'm not eating snacks three time a day!" she protested and punch him again, she put more force this time.

"Yes you did. As I remembered, you used my boxers when you left your own keys inside your condo and you had no other choice but to sleep in my apartment and wear my boxers and t-shirts because your clothes are wet because of the rain. Right? And yes, you actually ate snacks three times a day." he flashed her a mischievous grin. He would never forget that night when Miyu sleep in his apartment. They, of course, did nothing but to watch movies and eat but it was actually one of the happiest days or night for him.

"And so? That was only one time! And you said you didn't wear that boxers before!" she just ignored about the snack thing. She was actually quite a pig when she ate. It was good though that she was not gaining any weight which is favorable to her because she's a ramp and image model just like Mizuki. But still, she was not always eating snacks three time a day! Maybe twice a week but, not every day.

And as for Mizuki. Yeah. He didn't wear it before lending it to Miyu but he did wear after she had gone home. And no way in hell that he was going to tell her that. He actually treasure his life, thank you very much.

They both laugh and after a minute they fell into a comfortable silence.. they was just beside each other. Miyu had her head on Mizuki's shoulder.

"Uh.." Mizuki decided to break the silence. "Miyu?"

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes were close.

"Don't fall for that guy again, okay?"

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "I won't. Don't you remember that I hate him too much to fall for him again?" and she let her head fall on his shoulder again.

Mizuki releases a sigh in relief. He also let his head fall on her head. "I'll go visit you there when I have time, okay? Call me every day, okay? I'm really going to miss you Miyu."

"Me too."

As both of them are slowly dripping into sleep, Miyu's head was filled with the brunet head man who broke her heart. She promised herself that she is going to make him suffer. And that she would make him regret the day he decided to played with her.

_I am so going to make you pay. Saionji Kanata._

** okay! That was it! hahaha! you know the drill guys. Review please? pretty please? *puppy eyes* and sorry if no Kanata here, he would probably show himself on the next chapter. :3 Ja ne!


End file.
